En el Internado
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera habído guerra y los pilotos se conocieran en un internado? ¿Quien dijo que se llevarían bien? POR FIN EL CAP 5!
1. buenos amigos si, como no

En el internado  
Por: Merle-chan

Por fin, el tan anhelado recreo había llevado. Como ya era costumbre, Quatre y Heero se apartaban de la sociedad para pasar aunque sea esa hora sin que nadie los molestara. Y como también era costumbre, el terror de todo el internado Wufei, Duo y Trowa, rondaban por los jardines del internado, haciendo bromas y aceptando citas con chicas a las cuales no asistirían. Todo terminó cuando se toparon con Heero y Quatre, los 2 estaban leyendo el mismo libro debajo del mismo árbol de siempre, nadie sabía porque se enfocaban especialmente en Quatre y Heero para hacer sus bromas pesadas…

-. ¿Que lees? –preguntó Duo arrebatándole el libro a Quatre –que aburrido…

-. Regrésamelo por favor Maxwuell –pidió cortésmente Quatre

-. Quítamelo si puedes, atrápalo Trowa –se lo lanzó –jajaja no lo alcanzas Quatre?

-. Deja en paz a Quatre Maxwuell –Heero se paró y miró fríamente a Duo

-. Tu también quieres Yuy? –preguntó Trowa hablando por primera vez

-. Regrésame mi libro –Quatre empujó a Trowa y se cayó al piso con él –regrésamelo!

-. Que tontos –dijo Wufei para sí mismo y se fue con su novia –Vamonos Merian

En el piso, Quatre trataba de quitarle a Trowa el libro, mientras que él con una mano sujetaba el libro y con la otra sujetaba a Quatre por la cintura para que no pudiera quitárselo, aunque Quatre no lo noto, Trowa estaba un poco sonrojado por la posición el la que habían quedado. Heero seguía mirando a Duo fríamente...

-. Duo quítamelo de encima... –dijo Trowa con indiferencia

-. Lárgate Maxwuell... –dijo finalmente Heero

-. ¿qué te hace pensar que te haré caso?

Puf! Heero le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago, Duo miró a Heero, no esperaba algo así, luego se volteó a Trowa que seguía en el piso con Quatre encima. Dirigió una mirada a Heero y después se fue. Mientras tanto Trowa...

-. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que molestarnos? –preguntó Quatre percatándose que estaban en el piso

-. Quatre... –Trowa murmuró su nombre

-. ¿qué esperas para irte Barton? –preguntó Heero fríamente ayudando a Quatre a levantarse

Trowa se levantó y se fue en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Duo, sin percatarse que tenía el libro de Quatre entre sus manos aún...

**************************************  
Otro de mis clásicos fics en que tomo a los personajes y los pongo en una historia diferente a la serie -_-' bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Obvio de mi, va a ser yaoi.

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. La apuesta

En el internado  
2. – Una pequeña apuesta  
Por: Merle-chan

Trowa se encontraba hojeando el libro de Quatre, aunque no había leído el libro, le parecía interesante, largo y seguramente bueno, como todo lo que leía ese chico. Miró a su compañero de cuarto, Duo estaba muy molesto por lo ocurrido con Heero en el patio. Se volteó a Trowa y fijó su vista en el libro que sostenía Trowa en sus manos…

-. Yo que tu lo escondía donde no lo encontrara… –murmuró quitándole el libro

-. Pienso sacarle provecho –se lo arrebató a Duo –no pienso hacer cosas tontas como tú

-. Jajaja, veamos quien es el mejor, quién conquiste primero a Quatre o a Heero ¿Te parece? –le extiende la mano –a menos que tengas miedo…

-. Elijo a Quatre, eso te deja a Yuy –cierra el libro –voy a empezar en este instante –se levanta y se dirige a la puerta –a Quatre le encantará ver de nuevo a su libro… fecha límite…

-. No hay… así que tienes mucho tiempo para prepararte –comienza a reír y se lanza a la cama

Trowa sale de la habitación y se dirige a la que comparten Heero y Quatre, cuando va a tocar la puerta se queda pensando en lo que pasará y que sería mejor para conquistar a Quatre. Mientras tanto, adentro en la habitación Heero y Quatre…

-. Barton y Maxwuell son insoportables, no sé como puedes tolerarlos Quatre –se sentó en la cama junto a él –Quatre…

-. Dime Heero… –lo miró fijamente

-. No, nada olvídalo –miró al vacío un momento –esa chica Darlian, no ah dejado de seguirme

-. Parece que la señorita Reelena disfruta tu compañía

-. Si, le gusta que la ignoren...

Heero y Quatre comenzaron a reír de una forma medio maniática. Después de tranquilizarse siguieron mirándose, levemente sonrojados. Quatre desvió su mirada y la fijó en el libro de Heero...

-. Mi libro... –murmuró algo preocupado –Barton tiene mi libro aún...

-. No te preocupes Quatre, haré que te lo devuelva –dijo levantandose de la cama y caminando a la puerta

-. Gracias Heero...

Heero le sonrió a Quatre y se dirigió a la puerta, sin saber que afuera Trowa Barton estaba indeciso de seguir con la apuesta...

*****************************************************  
~_~ no solo estoy loca y carente de imaginación... si no  que este capitulo estaba muuuucho mas largo y lo corté muy rápido... han de decir que soy mala... pero es que no lograba acabarlo completo y salió esto y el final del capitulo 3... Ah si, aquí tienen 15 años, como cuando empezó la serie... Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


	3. Comprobarlo? Bien, subamos el riesgo

En el internado  
3.- Comprobarlo? Bien, subamos el riesgo  
Por: Merle-chan

Iba a tocar la puerta cuando un luz le dio directo en los ojos, volteó a ver y se encontró con la prefecta. Suspiró, su suerte no podía ser peor, estaba dudando de la apuesta y ahora la 'alegre' prefecta le daría detención permanente o le daría un peor castigo...  
La prefecta se acomodó los lentes y frunció el ceño molesta, hace tiempo que había sido el toque de queda y ese Barton como siempre causando problemas, si hubiera sido por ella enseguida corría al grupito de Maxwuell. Le miró de manera extraña, Barton en el dormitorio de Winner y Yuy? De seguro otra de sus tontas bromas...

-. ¿Qué haces a esta hora en aquí Barton? No creo que hayas estado estudiando, ni que hayas hablado con Yuy o Winner, más te vale tener una explicación o pasarás el resto del año en detención

-. Estaba en la biblioteca y se me hizo tarde –se encogió de hombros

-. Se ve que nunca has estado ahí Barton... Cierra a las 6 –Suspiró en fastidio –mañana después de terminar las clases en detención, no creo tener que recordártelo, sabes bien donde está

-. Si, Señorita Une... –contesto gruñendo

-. Y??? Que esperas para irte? –se cruzó de brazos y se le quedó mirando con fastidio

-. Ya voy –se dio la vuelta y caminó a su cuarto murmurando cosas 'malas' Sobre la prefecta

Caminó con fastidio aún con el libro en manos. Cuando llegó con Duo, le miró fastidiado, mientras que el muy cínico le sonrió sin moverse de la cama.

-. ¿Qué molesto? Oh creo que debí decirte Ladra Une estaba por ahí... jajajajaja –comenzó a reír como loco –hey no me mires así!! Yo no dije que fueras jajaja

-. Que amable de tu parte Duo, estoy en detención por lo que resta del año

-. Oye tu solo te lo buscaste!

-. ¿Por qué no dejan esas tonterías de una vez? –les dijo Wufei fríamente –consíganse una vida

-. Eso lo dices porque tu novia no te deja Jajajaja a Wufei lo controla Meiran! –se burló Duo

-. Cállate Maxwuell... ella no es fuerte... –le miró con fastidio –y como le vas a hacer con Yuy? porque creo que prefiere a los rubios

-. Muy gracioso Wufei –le hizo una mueca

-. No lo lograrás Duo... yo ganaré –le dijo Trowa sentándose

-. Y como lo haras, no creo que le agrades mucho a Quatre

-. Hn, no me tardaré nada –presumió(¬¬* eso cree)

-. Muy bien aumentemos la apuesta.... para demostrar que has conquistado a Winner debes acostarte con él –eso sonó muy feo

Dejó caer el libro, que tenía Duo en la cabeza??? Le miró con desconfianza y le extendió la mano sonriendo extrañamente

-. Será interesante...

-. Creeme Trowa, lo será

Mientras tanto afuera una rubia se reía levemente, vaya que eran torpes... no importaba se divertiría... después de todo, poder vengarse de Winner y Yuy sería algo que disfrutaría, acomodó su cabello y se dirigió a las escaleras sonriendo y planeando como 'ayudar' a Maxwuell y a sus amiguitos

***************************************************************************  
_Lo prometido es deuda estoy actualizando los fics abandonados XD como si alguien los leyera... debería borrarlos... pero me gusta recordar cuando aún alguien leía mis historias... ahhh que días aquellos ;_; devuélvanme mi juventud... XD ya sonó muy dramático... jojojojojo... lo rescribí... el proximo capitulo espero que ya el fin de semana ñ_ñ hey! Ando inspirada!!!!! AHHH mi bello muso... les recuerdo se viene mi aniversario de un año en Ff y además mi cumple n______n si me quieren regalar algo continúen fics o dedíquenme alguno T_T casi nadie me ha dedicado fics ¬_¬U más bien creo que nadie me ah dedicado un fic... y que haré para celebrarme??? Pues hice un fic "Operación despeguen el chicle" XD está en digimon porque fue lo primero que escribí... y... pues voy a ver que más hago para hacerme feliz n_n nada es demasiado para mi (más que la cerveza V///V)._

Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta 


	4. Hay momentos para todo

**En el internado  
4.- Hay momentos para todo**

Las clases comenzaban, todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus salones, como todos los lunes al mediodía, con el amargo sabor del fin del descaso. Ese día era caluroso, por lo que todos los estudiantes iban con medio uniforme, provocando que la prefecta Lady Une tuviera la excusa perfecta para repartir reportes y llenar el aula de detención.

Sus ojos azules miraban atentamente el pizarrón, fingiendo prestar atención al profesor, teniendo la misma falsa expresión de inocencia que siempre. Comenzó a jugar con su pluma rosa y su cabello, mientras repasaba su plan para vengarse de Yuy y Winner… ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla? A ella, la más cotizada (1), todos los hombres morían por salir con Reelena Peacecraft. Miró a su derecha a vio a su compañera Dorothy Catalonia, también era rubia y tenía ojos azul claro, su rostro era fino y su pálida piel le daba un aire de muñeca (2), permanecía recargada en el escritorio, mordía su pluma y permanecía seria con una mirada y un sonrisa insolente que marcaba burla y superioridad.

Dejó de fingir que prestaba atención y se aclaró la garganta para obtener la atención de Dorothy, al darse cuenta, dejó de sonreír y le miró cínicamente, esperando por lo que tuviera que decir. Reelena sonrió y con una voz muy diplomática comenzó a hablar con Dorothy en voz baja:

- Ayer escuché algo sumamente interesante cuando regresaba al dormitorio –sonrió y depositó su pluma en el estuche rosa que estaba frente a ella –parece que Maxwell y Barton planean algo… pienso sacar provecho de esta situación –su mirada tierna cambió a una maliciosa (más o menos como la del Grinch pero en su cara O.o)

- Continúa –su atención se enfocó totalmente a la rubia de trencitas y su mirada se hizo sarcástica, como si pensara que cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado no era importante o digna de ser escuchada

- Maxwell y Barton… se podría decir que tenían una conversación, si llamas conversación a eso que hacen –suspiró y se recargó en la silla, entre lazando los dedos y descansándolos en su regazo –parece que están planeando algo divertido… y Heero y Winner son las víctimas

- Que sorpresa –exclamó Dorothy fingiendo emoción –es que como Yuy y Winner nunca son el blanco de sus bromas… señorita Reelena, me parece que seguir molestan con Yuy por lo del baile de invierno es un poco exagerado

Sonrió de nuevo al ver la expresión molesta de Reelena, aunque siempre la llamara 'señorita Reelena' en la forma en la que le hablaba y se le dirigía se notaba el desagrado por ella. Acomodó su cabello presumidamente y arregló su falda y comenzó a copiar lo que el profesor había puesto en el pizarrón, ignorando por completo a Reelena que mantenía una postura tolerante aunque se veía la molestia en su cara y algo parecido a la indignación. Soltó una leve risa que parecía decir 'no me obligues…' y después fijó su mirada tres filas abajo (Los salones eran como tipo auditorios) y las palabras salieron algo arrastradas y difíciles de entender para Dorothy.

- Creo que esta broma le enseñará a Heero que yo soy con quien debería estar –sus ojos brillaron con odio al pronunciarlo –pagará esa humillación

- Entonces Maxwell y Barton hicieron una apuesta con esos dos –concluyó Dorothy que parecía sorprendida y divertida –parece que ***si*** era interesante lo que oyó señorita Reelena –Su mirada se enfocó en Quatre y después se deslizó a donde estaba Maxwell (a medio dormir), junto con Barton –ya me estaba aburriendo –cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos levantó la mano –Profesor, no me siento bien, quisiera pedirle permiso para ir a la enfermería

El profesor entre cerró los ojos para verle de manera sospechosa y después asintió, volviendo a su clase, sin prestarle la mayor importancia a la joven. Dorothy tomó sus cosas y en vez de salir por la puerta superior, bajó tranquilamente, deteniéndose en la fila donde Winner y Yuy permanecían atentos a clase (3), tiró disimuladamente un pequeño estuche negro que parecía ser maquillaje, y salió del salón apresuradamente antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de decir algo o de informarle sobre lo que se le había 'caido'.

- Oh, parece que Catalonia dejó algo en el piso –comentó una chica pelirroja que estaba a la orilla de la fila –pero esta es la única parte que compartimos! –miró a su derecha y vio a Quatre –Eh… Winner… disculpa pero… Catalonia dejó esto en el piso, y, bueno, pensé que… que… que, bueno, talvez podrías dársela, ya que tú la veras en la próxima clase

- Claro –sonrió amablemente a la chica y tomó el estuche negro 

La chica sonrió menos nerviosa y regresó a sus apuntes. Heero miró sospechosamente, había visto a Catalonia meter una nota en el estuche antes de tirarlo. Recargó su mano en el hombro de Quatre y le pidió permiso para tomar la caja, el rubio solo le sonrió, al tomarlo de las manos de Quatre, sacó la nota y comenzó a leerla

_"Querido Heero: _

_Me he tomado la… digamos la libertad, de hacerle notar a nuestro 'ejemplar' profesor lo distraído que estabas con Winner hace unos momentos._

_~ 'Con mucho cariño':_

_                                Dorothy"_

Frunció el ceño y rompió la maldita notita, al mirar al frente, se encontró con la mirada severa del profesor. Miró a la izquierda y miró a Quatre que tenía una expresión avergonzada.

- Winner, Yuy, si les interesa más mandar notas, pueden hacerlo fuera de mi clase –recorrió la mirada hasta llegar a donde estaba Duo durmiendo sobre el pupitre murmurado ciertas incoherencias –Maxwell!! –gritó el profesor despertando a Duo

- ¿Qué? –lo miró con desagrado y después fijó su vista en Trowa –ya se enteró que nosotros fuimos los de escritorio? –preguntó descuidadamente a Trowa

- Se salen los cuatro y estarán en detención con la prefecta Lady Une. Ahora ¡¡FUERA!!

Quatre y Heero recogieron sus cosas y salieron, el castaño subió la mirada y se encontró con la falsa expresión de inocencia de Reelena, volvió a bajarla y salió junto con Quatre. Mientras Tanto Trowa y Duo discutían quien de los dos había sido el culpable de aquello

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Permanecía sola debajo de un árbol, disfrutando la sombra de este. Acomodó su cabello, para después peinárselo con los dedos, revisándose las puntas cuidadosamente. Una melodía –un tanto tétrica –salió se su bolsillo, revisó de quien era el número y con una voz sumamente suave contestó la llamada.

- Hola Noin…

****************************************************************************************************  
Merle: Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! Lo he terminado… bueno, el capitulo, oh, pero que más da, lo continué, con más descripciones y todo (mejoro en español n_n), voy a actualizar mis fics olvidados!!! Jojojojo tengo a mi inspiración y… uh, bueno, tengo…. Un dulce? ¬_¬ ah, si, si, bueno gracias por los reviews, las amenazas y los intentos de homicidios n_n fueron tan… 'inspiradores'. Bueno… aquí está el cuarto cap y aquí las aclaraciones:

1: Jajajajajajajaja! Cotizada! Y yo soy la dueña del mundo ajajajajajajajaja! *se cae de la risa* ¬_¬U que? Tenía que ponerle un carácter menos estúpido

2: X_x pues, yo digo que parece muerta o despigmentada!

3: ¬_¬ que discreta la mujer… ejem, bueno, heero se sienta por las filas de en medio y son los que están casi junto al pasillo bueno, solo por que la escuincla esa estorba

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	5. Detención

**Tengo un aviso MUY importante… en las notas de autor.**

**En el internado  
5. – Detención.  
Por: Merle-doo  
  
**

Era una hermosa tarde, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba por los terrenos, mientras que en lo más alto del edificio principal, estaban las manzanas podridas, como a ella decía, que manchaban la reputación del internado, por suerte no tenía que aguantar a Maxwell y sus amiguitos. La puerta se abrió y entró un apuesto hombre rubio de cabellos largos y ojos azules. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida, ahora sí podría dar su grandioso informe sobre el comportamiento de los estudiantes.

Después de que la mujer de lentes saliera, el hombre se sentó en el escritorio y sacó un periódico, sin prestar la menor atención a los que estaban ahí sentados comenzó a leer y si la menor preocupación subió los pies al escritorio.

Bajó la revista, que basura había traído esa vez para la detención, ahora tendría que morirse del aburrimiento. Miró a su derecha y sonrió maliciosamente, tal vez no se aburriría del todo; sí, le dificultaría las cosas a Trowa. Tomó un pedazo de papel y, como pudo, imitó la letra de este lo mejor posible. Dobló la hoja lo más que pudo y la lanzó en dirección a Heero, que por alguna extraña y espeluznante razón, se encontraba en detención junto con Quatre. Sonrió y fingió que continuaba leyendo su revista. Eso sería muy divertido.

Se oyó un golpe fuerte, una silla se calló y Heero Yuy tenía una mirada de molestia. Todos voltearon a verle, sólo para encontrarse que se dirigía rápidamente al lugar de Quatre y se lo llevaba de ahí técnicamente arrastrándolo.

Sin la menor discreción, le aventó una bola de papel al molesto de Duo dándole en la cabeza, causando que volteara a verlo, le hizo una seña de advertencia y miró el papelito que Yuy le había aventado a la cara. Estúpido Duo, ya se encargaría de ajustar las cuentas y… Se preguntó cómo Duo había conseguido hacer esa tontera: "Será mío Yuy, tu novio no se resistirá a mis encantos". ¿Qué había sido eso? Él jamás hablaría de esa forma tan… tan…Tan Duo.

Una vez ya bastante lejos del salón de detención Heero se detuvo. Le miró confundido, su amigo nunca había hecho algo así antes, nunca le había visto reaccionar de un forma tan extraña, por lo general Heero era una persona fría y pensaba antes de hacer las cosas… Se detuvo en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano de Heero retirar los cabellos de sus ojos…

- Quatre… ¿Por qué Barton está tras de ti?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido, no se esperaba eso

- La otra noche, estaba afuera de nuestro cuarto, si no hubiera sido por Lady Une…

- Tal vez sólo quería regresarme mi libro –sonrió amablemente sin creer sus propias palabras

- No quiero que… -frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta –no quiero que se te acerque…

Se sonrojó. No estaba muy seguro de que esas palabras significaran lo que creía. Sintió los dedos de Heero levantar levemente su barbilla. Le miró confundido, pidiendo una respuesta, a lo que solo obtuvo el que Heero cerrara los ojos y se acercara lentamente a sus rostro, sentía los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos, estaba a punto de abrirlos cuando escucharon una vocecita, ya muy molesta para Heero, que los interrumpía en un tono disgustado que trataba de ser amable.

- Sólo quería hablar contigo Heero –sonrió tiernamente la chica y tomó la mano del chico –por favor, sólo será un momento –miró a Quatre de manera suplicante -, necesito hablar con él…

- Claro señorita Reelena –le sonrió cortésmente –de todas formas ya me iba –se dirigió a Heero –hablaremos después

- S

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar sin importarle mucho que la rubia no llevase su paso o que quisiera ir en otra dirección. Por su parte, Reelena tenía dificultades para seguir, estaba caminando muy aprisa y se dirigía a los terrenos. Trató de caminar a su misma velocidad, pero no pudo, así que se dejó arrastrar hasta que llegaron a la puerta que comunicaba a los jardines.

- Heero, se acerca el invierno y… quería saber si… quisieras ir conmigo al baile de invierno –miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo la respuesta

- No

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

- …. –la miró fijamente y se alejó en dirección a los jardines

- ¡Sabes lo que siento por ti! –gritó molesta - ¡No te merece!

- Reelena… -se acercó a ella y le susurró levemente al oído –si no te alejas… haré que lo que te queda en este internado sea un infierno

Se alejó y la dejó ahí parada. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dio la vuelta para irse, encontrándose, recargada en la pared, con la persona que menos deseaba en ese momento, ya había sido suficiente humillación por un día. Comenzó a aplaudir y a reír levemente; patético, esa chica podía rebajarse tanto sólo para demostrarle que 'nadie' se podía resistir a su farsa.

- Mi impresiona señorita Reelena, que actuación tan magnífica –dejó de aplaudir y se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello en un gesto presumido -, veo que el joven Yuy no se resiste

- Cállate… -murmuró volteándose indignada –nadie se burla de Reelena Peacecraft

- ¡Ay señorita Reelena! –juntó las dos manos en un gesto de admiración –es sorprendente su persistencia.

Gruñó y se alejó caminando arrogantemente por el pasillo, consiguiendo llamar la atención de los que pasaban por ahí. Una vez que se hubo alejado siguió burlándose de lo patética que podía ser su 'querida' señorita Reelena. Cuando terminó de reír, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia las escaleras, iría al salón de detención y arreglaría unas cuantas cosas para su diversión. ¿Qué nadie se burlaba de Reelena Peacecraft? Ya vería que cuando terminara con ella la humillaría totalmente…

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Merle: 'k La regla de Celes…

Celes(seria): Sin review no actualización…

Merle: -.-Uu discúlpenla, anda un 'poco sorprendida' por el anuncio que voy a hacer. Bueno aquí va… X.x NO ME MATEN!!!!!!!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

No sé si lo consideren importante, pero si leen este fic o algún otro de los míos, pues sí lo es. Cuando empecé a escribir fics era una puberta bien linda… pero ahora soy una adolescente muy guapa X.x Bueno, el punto es que cuando llegué me propuse llegar a los 100 fics, a los que han caído por error en mi bio sabrán que ya tengo 94, sé que prometí que aunque llegara a los 100 no dejaría los demás, pero… creo que es tiempo de madurar, quiero seguir con mis proyectos sin tener que preocuparme por los fics que esperan, fue una decisión difícil, pero creo que es la correcta, espero que les haya gustado este cap y me dejen reviews para que lo actualice y no se que queden sin nada. Ya saben, cualquier cosa a los reviews o a mi mail: 

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
